Memorandum Ordeal
by Lunako NoNA
Summary: "A Corpse by Evening", Wrap up for the Kanya Festival between Oreki Houtarou and Irisu Fuyumi. Where one of them concerned about Anjou Haruna's true motive behind the Kudryavka's Order. Will they able to settle the each other's relation through the Juumoji incident?
1. Prologue

**Hyouka – Memorandum Ordeal**

It would be better if "Anyone puts their mind on it, they can able to solve any means necessary". Certainly it is an ideal solution for… all the problems around the world.

But since I, Oreki Houtarou lack and despise the "effort" it is impossible for me.

Weeks and weekends have since passed then. Kanya Festival ended on high note and Juumonji incident concluded for good. Sadly, "Juumonji" is left only to be told as a gossip.

It should be as in "Taken" not in "Lost".

Countless notebooks and exams to fill the semester, midterms to pass.

I guess, this is a peak time of the youth and passion filled rosy high school life.

Calamity after the festival is truly upon us.

But I didn't foresee the inevitable yet malicious encounter.

Hopeless as I am, I had no choice to get along with it.


	2. 1st Ordeal

**1** **st** **Ordeal**

Yes, The Empress – Irisu Fuyumi solemnly waiting for me under the tree accompanied with lone bench which is located at the gate of our school.

As soon as she spotted me, sitting posture of her changed drastically. As if princess in deep slumber finally awoke. Ironically enough, somehow her posture reminded me Queen of Hearts from Alice in Wonderland. But through the looking-glass, The Empress – Irisu Fuyumi herself suited to enact mischievous Cheshire Cat. That is how, her image developed within my mental boundary.

"Hello."

…

"Oreki Houtarou, we need to talk."

She stood up and greeted to me in commanding yet friendly manner.

I couldn't comeback with a reply. Because immense frustration from "What, no one noticed?" incident rushed into my mind.

 _Despair_

As I coldly glare at her with eyes filled with hatred.

"…"

"Excuse me, Irisu-senpai but I have NO quarrel with you."

I politely responded to her request with solid rejection. She heard it clearly still periwinkle colored eyes of her are fixed on me dead straight.

"Then it's fine, it's not a quarrel but a discussion."

…

"Mind to discuss?"

She said nonchalantly.

I hate how she is good at handling words with misleading altitude. Just like a Cheshire Cat whom poisons Alice with mere sentence and wink.

Honestly, it is too much for energy conserving being like me.

"I'd rather not to discuss."

I said outright with rejection.

"Hmmm… Oreki-kun, you've really come to hate me huh?"

She questioned me with dignified look.

"It is my freedom to consider whether it is lies or not."

I replied to her question. As I glare into periwinkle eyes of her.

Being manipulated and unknowingly ghostwritten a script under the subject of "Solving Hongou's Mystery" is truly disheartening.

She meticulously planned it all and willingly to manipulate those who involved from the very beginning.

By any means necessary, if they don't produce a satisfactory result she will allure using sweet words then discard it like a trash.

That is the true image of Empress – Irisu Fuyumi. So-called friend of Chitanda Eru.

"Those words were not what I really think."

She said those words. Just like last time at "Hifumi teahouse".

Cold harsh demeanor of her solidly carved in my memories.

"Say, Oreki-kun... you have solved the Mystery of "Juumonji" right?"

…

"Since all the mysteries are meant to be solved…"

"You know better than everybody… because of your unique perspective."

"Moreover… you are special."

…

She ended her last sentence in low voice.

Silently she looks into my eyes. Tension between us heightened.

"This is what I want to discuss with you, Oreki-kun."

"About the Juumonji incident."

Irisu Fuyumi finally spoken the truth of her intention.

"I see…"

Interesting.

Why Irisu-senpai piqued an interest to Juumoji?

I'm curious.

Oreki Houtarou, energy conservative being… finally taken interest in her request. Despite I know befitting true image of her. It made curious how she is related to Juumonji.

Curiosity may have killed the cat but truth is a truth.

"Well, if it's only a discussion… I may have a spare time to participate."

I've made petty excuse.

"Good."

She said nonchalantly.

Once again, I hate how she is good at handling words with misleading altitude.

Fine enough, I sympathize "Alice".

It truly describes my affairs with Irisu Fuyumi. Throughout the whole story Alice mislead by Cheshire Cat in order to realize what it is truth and what it is a dream. If there is a truth behind every reason… reality would be meaningless.

I guess that is what Lewis Carroll tried to convey his idea to the readers.

In the end, none of it matters. Because she is posing "The Empress" as in Cheshire Cat.


	3. 2nd Ordeal

**2** **nd** **Ordeal**

"Pineapple Sand"

A café where Chitanda Eru asked me favor regarding "Sekitani Jun".

 _Ice Cream._

It's been a while indeed.

 _I – Ce – ream._

 _Hyouka._

 _I scream._

Like it or not… eventually "History" is meant to be revealed. Whether it is Truth or a Lie, History itself is not meant to be solved. Those who are living in present should look forward to future while remembering history as it is.

Either way, thought of being alive but dead while bound by time is truly frightening. As if history itself may interpreted as "Curse".

 _Regret._

"Oreki-kun, would you like to have some coffee or tea?"

While I was pondering about Sekitani Jun and Hyouka. Irisu-senpai asked politely from me.

"I would like to have a black coffee."

I answered to her question, politely as well.

"I see… then I'll have an Earl Grey."

She said sternly.

"Master, usual Black coffee and Earl Grey tea please."

I've kindly called to the café owner whom I acquainted.

Somehow, stern reply of her… gives me bad vibe.

Maybe, Irisu Fuyumi is not really relative to western tea culture. Probably, her comfort zone is lies within traditional teahouse Hifumi.

I wonder…

Comfort zone huh?

Blissful as it sounds. Comfort Zone of every human being should be energy conservative.

"Oreki-kun, about the Juumoji incident…"

She opened a conversation.

"I have a feeling that it's something to do with the Student Council."

Wait? She knows the culprit from the very beginning…?

"Why do you think it's Student Council?"

I asked from her without showing any hint of emotion.

"Be… Because…"

Eyes of Irisu Fuyumi fixed on her hands. With the longing look, surely her character blends well within the atmosphere of café. As if it's directly from certain classic suspense novel.

Here is your Black coffee and Earl Grey tea. Please enjoy.

Master of the café came and gave us our orders. I nodded to him.

"Thank you."

She expressed her gratitude politely to the Master.

Odd silence embraced us after Master left. Using her long and tender fingers Irisu Fuyumi took the teaspoon. While holding teaspoon in her right hand, she stirred the tea to left direction. After stirring the tea well enough she placed spoon on the saucer, properly.

I guess, she is fairly relative to Western tea culture.

Now her well-shaped fingers holding handle of the teacup. Looks like she came to like the Master's prepared Earl Grey tea. She is enjoying blissfully.

Fascination of Irisu Fuyumi drinking tea is surely straight out from the novel scene. Girl in sailor uniform drinking a classic tea at well-defined atmospheric café is truly delight indeed.

Only if it would've escalate to murder. Blood of the beautiful girl flowing over the cup of Earl Grey. At the best, detectives whom are witnessed the case it will be an eye-candy.

Beautifully mysterious death indeed.

If Christie Agatha were still alive at this moment, I bet she'll be thrilled by this very scenery.

"So, Irisu-senpai please continue…"

I said firmly.

"Excuse me."

She responded to my remark and continues while drinking her tea.

"Because, Kugayama Muneyoshi and Tanabe Jiro helped our classes short film."

I was surprised.

I was surprised to hear this kind of information from her.

Why she is so concerned about two of them?

"I see…"

Yet again I've responded to her sentence, shallowly.

"Irisu-senpai, why me?"

"I mean you could've directly asked from Tanabe-senpai regarding the Juumonji incident if you knew from the very beginning?"

I questioned her.

"I see…"

She responded stiff expression.

"I knew it. You do know something about Juumoji."

Dang it, I tipped her off.

"No need to feel bitter Oreki-kun. As you thought I knew it was Tanabe Jiro who is posing as Juumoji…"

"… during the Cultural Festival."

Her sentence bewildered me.

"I guess, someone other than me decoded a message huh?"

I accidently slipped the very words while resigning to the secret between me and Tanabe-senpai.

"Message?"

She asked from with puzzled expression.

"huh?"

She didn't know the message?

"Excuse me, Irisu-senpai… let me confirm one more time."

"Please do."

She replied to my flustered demand.

"In other words, you know Juumoji is Tanabe-senpai despite not knowing the message?"

I questioned her.

…

"Yes, I knew Tanabe was the Juumoji but what is the message you are speaking of?"

"… I see."

I replied to her question.

"First of all, Irisu-senpai… how do you know two of them?"

She heard my question clearly and kept silence.

"…"

"I told you before two of them helped our classes short film."

She told me with firm expression while looking at my eyes.

"How?"

As I asked from her, firmly.

She embraced my question in silence.

"…"

After brief silence, she answered to my short yet malicious question.

"Because Anjou Haruna, recommended me."

"Two of them helped to create the storyboard of our short film."

"…"

I see… so that was the missing link huh? So she knew it all through Anjou Haruna herself.

"Oreki-kun, what was the message?"

Yet again she asked from me.

The question which I can't answer without Tanabe-senpai's consent. But since this is all over and she knows the real identity of Juumoji, I guess it is fine to tell her.

"Irisu-senpai, before I answer to your question let me clarify something."

"…"

"Okay."

She agreed to my selfish request. What is she thinking?

"How are you related to Anjou Haruna?"

I asked this very question just to confirm her intent.

"She is a friend of mine."

"Anjou Haruna helped me to edit Hongou's script."

"In return she asked me to buy and send a manga titled Kudryavka's Order during the Cultural Festival."

"But…"

…

"Sadly, I couldn't find it."

"Because…"

"… it was never really completed to begin with."

I've finished her sentence.

…

Suddenly doorbell chimed, group of woman's loudly barged into the café as they talk nonsensical stuff. Yet again tension between Irisu Fuyumi and Me heightened. Master of the café made a fierce glare at the group of woman's because they were so loud. They were corrupting quiet and peaceful café with their annoying loud talk. As soon as they made eye contact with the Master, they became obedient and disciplined.

Just like a lamb which follows the shepherd.

I wonder how can be these people so-so… about sharing each other's problem?

Annoyingly energetic indeed.

"Oreki-kun, your coffee has gone cold…"

She told me while I was thinking here and there.

Though, I heard her clearly.

"Excuse me."

I apologized and drank my already cold black coffee.

It was bitter.


	4. Last Ordeal

**Last Ordeal**

Bitterness of the Black Coffee is tolerable. But if it's cold it's intolerable.

"Expectations are born from a despairingly large difference in skill."

This "bitterness" I, Oreki Houtarou musing about equals to "Expectation" as in whole. The concept of "Expectation" should be used moderately… I think.

What Tanabe-senpai told me at that time…

…considered true depression that born from mere expectation.

Irisu Fuyumi – The Empress herself sitting front of me across the table. Patiently waiting a reply from me.

"Irisu-senpai, thank you for the clarification. I'll answer to your question now."

She nodded her head. Nonchalantly.

"Please do…"

She said gently and gracefully. Periwinkle colored eyes of her expecting something.

"Because Manuscript of the Kudrayka's Order has been lost."

…

I lied.

I lied to her.

"I see…"

It seems like she accepted my answer easily.

"Oreki-kun, tell me something…"

"Whenever Juumoji left those ominous letters why it was in Lost but not as in Taken?"

She asked me this very question. That I was struggling to get the answer. I can't ignore her reasoning in a sense. But it was a logical question to get the definite answer.

…

"Because it was just for fun."

"I understand now. Thank you, Oreki-kun."

She accepted my answer, easily.

Maybe it was the most logically satisfactory answer for her. I'm glad but something feels different. As if there is a Plot Hole from the very beginning.

Frustrating indeed.

"I guess… I'll make sure to relay a proper message to Anjou Haruna."

She slipped those very words from her lips.

"I saw anthology Hyouka was selling on the School's website."

"You did well, Oreki-kun."

She told me those words with grim expression. As if those words of her hinting some malicious intent.

"Thank you… wait…"

"Irisu-senpai, you knew I was lying to you?"

I asked this very question from her.

"Yes."

She answered with dignity.

"I see…"

Looks like I've let out huge sigh too.

"Fret not, Oreki-kun. I won't demand you to tell me the truth."

"Because you have own privilege to not answer."

"Convincing Student Council to sell those anthologies… you must be gone through some hard work."

"Even I've had gone through some lengthy problem to get Kugayama Muneyoshi and Tanabe Jiro's help…"

"… till I mentioned Anjou Haruna's recommendation."

She said those very words for me. Total spectator who involved himself out of curiosity.

"It's getting late, Oreki-kun."

"Thank you for reserving some of your precious time."

She kindly told me.

"It's okay. Thank you as well, Irisu-senpai."

I thanked politely as possible too.

"Before I leave, I have to let you know."

"I'll properly relay the message to Anjou Haruna. Though you have to know that one that will most suffer will Anjou Haruna as well."

"Burying the truth within the sweet words won't cut it out for her."

"Despite being a lie. Sometimes all you need is a freedom to consider whether it is a lie or not."

"I bet you know this better than anybody, Oreki-kun."

…

She said those very words with utmost courtesy. Kind and gently as possible. I was looking at her lips, blankly.

"I thought you might solve this mystery for me."

Those words of her reflects the true maliciousness. Intention of her seemingly mysterious to me as well.

"Yeah… I wonder…"

I replied to her.

"Well, then… I'm leaving first. Thank you for the tea, Oreki-kun. It was delicious."

She expressed her gratitude to me.

"You're welcome."

With that Irisu Fuyumi left and gone. Silence of her absence made me think about the whole conversation back and forth. Irisu Fuyumi – Cheshire cat donned in The Empress once again left me with bitter despair. Knowing that Anjou Haruna will suffer the most is truly heartbreaking. But truth is a truth, what is done must to be done.

…

Or she wanted to confirm a Status Quo?

Maybe or Maybe not… Either way, in the end all that matters is the so-called result.

It was exhausting… on this very evening I, Oreki Houtarou realized myself had become "A Corpse by Evening".

THE END.

 **Afterword**

Hello, Lunako NoNA here. Thank you for reading my Hyouka Fanfiction. In this short yet long fiction, I tried my best to portray the wrap up of the Kanya Festival as well as tense relationship between Irisu and Oreki. Though seemingly much concluded, Kanya festival needed a depth for satisfactory reasons. Also I enjoyed how Anjou Haruna character shed a light in my imagination. Thought writing this fiction rooted in my mind some time ago and finally able to take chance to write.

I hope you enjoyed reading this so-called "desperate" conclusion. Again, thank you very much.

Sincerely,  
Lunako NoNA


End file.
